Pick your poison DP style
by kittylover05
Summary: There was this PW fanfic that inspired me. So you get to choose the DP cast's torture. Also, your glamorous Reality bending host Dan Phantom will make it ten times better.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo, i'm obviously starting another fanfic, but this time you'll just love it * maniacal laugh *!**

 **Known voice: She got the idea from this Pick your poison Phoenix Wright fanfic about a guy tourturing people in their universe, he's also from there BTW.**

 **Yeah, i'm not stealing the idea, i just want to make a DP version of it.**

 **Also i don't own Danny Phantom, otherwise this fanfic would probably be season 5 or some such nonsense.**

 **KittyLover out!**

When Dan woke up inside his thermos and realized that he had godlike powers he smirked. Then as an evil villian should always do, he broke out from his prison.

Also, he thought:

 _' What if i torture them for the enjoyment of the people on the other side of the 4th wall... and mine of course... YES! THAT'S IT! '_

Then a happy yet elegant tune started playing as he appeared on a stage with a mic and a bowtie on his suit.

'' Hello all you fools, idiots, and impedent bufoons, i'm your host, the marvelous Dan Phantom, how are you doin' tonight! '' He smiled at the audience as then a screen showing all the Danny Phantom characters in cages appeared out of nowhere.

'' As you can see i'm free and feeling generous, so instead of killing all of them on the spot, i decided to settle for mental/ physical torture repetedly for your and mine amusement. '' Dan grinned evilly before his mouth dropped into a scowl.

'' However, since i have somewhat morals here's how we proceed, AKA, Walker's wife, the rules.

You post anything above T rating, the author won't like it. And neither will i.

All the characters are included, except me, so if you have any punishments for me, they go to my past self, am i clear.

All of the physical torture, to my dissapointment will not be described all that much.

Even if i kill a person, all their injuries poof, are gone. Oh, they're also brought back to life.

Reviews or PMs alike are welcome as Punishments. ''

'' See you real soon, for the first episode of '' PICK YOUR POISON DP STYLE ''! ''

 **I know, it's short, but it's an intro what do you expect.**

 **KittyLover out!**


	2. Episode 1

**Heyoooo, everyone!**

 **Nice to see many enthusiastic reviewers, i am TOUCHED.**

 **Let me tell you how i felt when i got the first suggestion with torture for people. AMAZED!**

 **Dan Phantom ( bet you didn't see that coming ) out!**

The familiar theme song started playing as Dan appeared on stage.

'' Hello everybody, welcome to the first ever episode of ' Pick your Poison' DP style! I'm honestly sirprised so many of you are psychopaths like me. Anyways, on to the first punishment. Also, we're doing only one suggestion per person, per chapter. ''

Gregor/ Eliot appears on stage with shackles on his wrists and feet with a jar full of papers, and Dan pulls one out.

'' Well, this is gonna be good. Jhonathan, i like your style, but for the sake of both our sanities, that is if we have any, i'm narrowing it down to the most torturous. ''

Suddenly the same screen from yesterday appeared, however this time it was displaying A giant table. With a radio.

'' What the hell are we doin' here Tech- brain! '' Ember shouted at Tucker.

'' I don't know, the invite said that we're going to have a never ending feast and music while we eat. '' Tucker shrugged finding this a little suspisious.

The table suddently was surrounded by a bright green light and when it faded, Tucker screamed bloody torture, for it was filled with the dreaded veggies. Ember rolled her eyes, but then a stage with Justin Bieber appeared, and she joined the screaming as well.

'' Which Pshychopath would do this! '' Tucker sobed in between hugging Ember out of pure fear.

'' I KNOW! THIS GUY IS TERIBBLE! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! '' She replied crying and hugging back again out of pure fear.

Then they both ran towards the exit, only to find out it was gone and replaced with a veggie version of Justin Bieber.

'' NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...OOOOOOOOOOO! '' They screamed realizing there's no escape.

And as if the universe hated them, the veggies grew legs as Bieber started singing even more horrific than normal.

The veggies charged forward and started stuffing themselves into Tucker's mouth, and eventually he died from no air and Bieber started to sing even louder and more terrible, then Ember re-died from losing her obsession, which is quality music, so with her being in a room with a terrible singer such as Bieber was killing her from the inside both litterally and not.

Then the green light flashed and both of them were back in their cages screaming and crying bloody murder.

'' Ah, quallity Psychological and physical torture. I missed you. '' Dan sighed looking at the scream and trying his hardest not to hit replay.

'' Anyways, next. Ah, Joker, how have you been dude, it's been 2 years since i've seen you. Wow, i admire your idea, not that i expected any less of course. '' Dan chuckled remembering their last guys night out.

The screen appeared again as Dan salluted and dissapeared.

Vlad was sitting in his office doing paperwork when Dan appeared outta nowhere and beat him to death with a fish. Green light, back in cage half-alive. Next.

'' I know it's short, but i had to wash my hands so there aren't any Plasmius germs on them. '' Dan said when he reappeared.

'' Next... Deadpool, finally your goddamn mouth is good for something, by the way, you still owe me those five bucks you cheapskate! '' Dan said a bit pissed.

The screen appeared and Dan sat down on a couch which apeared outta nowhere.

'' Why the hell am i here! Dan i swear on my Fenton Thermos, i will end you after this is over! '' Danny shouted, his eyes glowing ecto-green.

 _'' Yo Danny Phantom he was just- ''_

'' I NEVER AUTHORIZED A SHOW OR A SONG ABOUT ME! Although the music is pretty catchy... ''

For the next two days Danny watched his own show, and when he finally came out he bumped, litterally, into his arch-nemesis and his best friend.

'' You. '' He pointed towards Sam.

'' My little pony. '' She proceeded to shiver after that answer.

'' You. '' Finger directed towards Vlad.

'' Dora the Explorer. I don't know what's more awkward, replying to her, or not and watching her stare at me. '' Vlad replyed still a little shaken.

'' You. '' They both said before Danny snaped.

'' It was pure torture! I had to watch my own show, no bathroom breaks, no food, no hope of ever regaining my dignity until it ended! '' He then proceeded to cry lamenting his half-life's choices.

Then the screens fell down and they all died, until the green light apearred again.

'' Wow, why is my past self the only one who knows what's going on. Whatever, i decided that only more popular OCs can be incuded, so that person who suggested one, i'm sorry, i've never heard of her. ''

'' Anyway, last one for today, lazula1, you are a true genius. '' Dan grinned evilly.

The screen apearred again.

'' Okay, what's next, a comic book about me! Throw at me whatever you want Dan, i don't care! '' Danny laughed without any humor present at all.

'' Not even close, Danny... '' Dan's voice came from none other than Sam's body.

'' Get out of Sam. '' Danny growled lowly.

'' Make me. '' Dan laughed evilly and punched his past self in the face.

'' You want a fight, fine. You get one. '' The Halfa said lowly and angirly.

...However, not only was Dan winning, but since he was in Sam's body, Danny couldn't bring himself to do anything other than dodge.

'' Give up, and i might let you die quick and painfully. ''

'' It's Quick and Painless, idiot. ''

'' Not for me it's not. ''

And then Danny died and Dan exited Sam's body.

''... Oh no, Danny... DANNY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! '' Sam cried for hours before Dan thought that was enough and sent them back to their cages half-alive and well.

'' Ah, the sound of screams and crying is wonderful. Unfortunatly, this is all for today's episode, see you next time! '' Dan grinned then he and the stage dissapeared in a cloud of smoke.

 **Well, how do you like this, by the way, punishments take place in a diffrent universe.**

 **Also, i'm thinking of presenting you a sirprise punishment at the end of each episode, so you can tell me if i should do it or not.**

 **KittyLover and Dan Phantom ( the guy's basically half the show. ) out!**


	3. Chapter 3: episode 2

**Hello everyone, sorry I am late for the continuous torture of the cast for your own amusement, before we start I want to apologize to whoever has been watching anime, for I the author only watched nine episodes of the Phoenix Wright anime, and have no idea who the hell you are talking about.**

 **Also, I don't know who this Zuko guy is, so I'm sorry, but Lazula1, I'll have to cut yours mostly out.**

 **KittyLover out!**

The theme song played as Dan appeared and smiled

" Welcome psychopaths and sociopaths alike, to the second episode of pick your poison, since we had a lot of requests, I'll only do three fan and one surprise punishment... s . "

Dan cleared his throat and read the first one.

" Okay, the first one is from... Oh okay... Ciel- Scamander? Sorry if I misspoke or misspelled it. I like them all, so to make up for the long wait, I'll do them all! " _Yes, they totally bought it!_ Dan smirked and shaped his fingers.

All the characters' s cages merged into one, as it was filled with fruitloops, Tucker's PDA, Sasha grew legs and started chasing him, Then Danny had to get as far away from every girl as possible, which by the way was hard because he was in a part where a lot of females were. And then the cage was filled halfway and everyone had to eat to get out.

Eventually they became bloated as a big pig and litterally burst wide open before the green light fixed everything.

" Second comes Johnathan, again! Whoa, good ol' psychological torture, I missed you my friend. "

The screen appeared and Dan poorer himself a couch and popcorn.

" HEEEEEEEELP! " A little boy screamed right into Danny's ear while a man, a Hartman to be accurate was lamenting his life's choices in the corner.

Three days in all of them were going mad, especially Butch.

One week has finally passed and Danny Phantom was brought back, because Butch thought all of this was a hallucination due to fans.

Timmy had to go to Rip Studwell because he wouldn't let go of Cosmo and Wanda.

Danny was swearing Dan from the inside of the cage, for the psychological damage was always going to remain in there.

Dan was rolling on the floor with laughter.

Moral of this punishment, if you give Butch Hartman some psychological damage, Danny Phantom will return to your TV.

" Okay, next! Bill!? I though you were stoned!? Even then what is Pantsed!? Is this something like that Dab thing or modern music, because that is pure torture! Sorry dude, but I'm on a schedule. " Dan finished freaking out.

" Now truly the last fan one, Part one Of Lazula1 ' s request . "

The screen appeared again.

It showed the characters' cage, as Danny was giving Paulina a lovesick stare.

Needless to say everyone was looking at them funny.

Unfortunately, The allergy was still there for extra torture.

" Okay, that's enough! We all know Danny, season one version, we'd be here for hours if this was to continue. " Dan sighed exasperated.

" Now, for the surprises I've hired a true psycho, the dreaded author! " Dan announced as the author entered cheerleader style smiling with a pan and paper ready.

" Hello, I'm happy to be here, now I can vent out some frustration leftover from Valentine's day! " She exclaimed rubbing hands together like a stereotypical villian.

" Hey, is that a new look? " Dan questioned. But then he found himself tied to a train track with a train full of Super and Fun Dans heading right at him.

Then he got ran over, knocked into a slide full of weapons , ready to experience the world's most painfully injury: the dreaded papercut, after that he was submitted to Nyan cat on loop while bathing in lemon juice and salt, after that he was flown right into a fire, which unfortunately, had a wall behind it so he splat all over it. After that he returned to the stage in front of the author whose eye was twitching.

" DON'T YOU EVER ASK ME ABOUT VALENTINE'S DAY! " She shouted before smiling sweetly and said :

" Okie, let's start! "

The screen appeared to display the school, but Danny was in his Phantom form, not appearing to notice.

Then Tucker with a pink beret nearly flawless skin and pink and blue outfit appeared, a similar outfitted Sam following him.

" Oh, my, god, Tucker, that's Danny, let's go ask him to marry me. " Sam sighed dreamily.

" You mean me! " Argued Tuck.

Then they started to fight, while poor Danny got chased by the real Paulina, into Dash- Paulina's arms, where he was stolen by Kwan Paulina, escaped... Right into the arms of Star Paulina.

He got chased by Paulina's everywhere, until Clockwork called him.

" Clockwork!? Thank God, it's the Paulina invasion here! " Danny said free from the previous punishment, which he agreed to kill Dan for when he got out.

" Really! Must be another punishment, come here quick! " Clockwork exclaimed.

Long story short, Danny had to avoid Jazz, Jack and Maddie Paulinas, Skulker Paulina, and basically everyghost Paulinas.

" Clockwork! I'm sorry I'm late! " Danny exclaimed out of breath.

" No worries... After all I'll mark you as mine anyways.. " and just like that Clockwork Paulina dragged Danny off to another room and after some stuff he was forced to kiss Paulinas, which was the entire earth/ ghost zone population , and it was for 1 hour each.

Back to show stage.

" I did the right thing hiring you. Unfortunately, we'll see your masterpieces of

torture next time. " Dan said laughting like crazy.

 **Bye!** Both shouted as the stage disappeared.

 **I am really sorry about the Clockwork part. There's a reason that these are called punishments...**

 **I am completely and utterly mortified at myself, so we're even.**

 **KittyLover out!**


End file.
